The hidden Saiyans
by Kirito123
Summary: There are twin saiyan brother raised by the kai's
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN ANY PROPERTY OF DRAGON BALL, DRAGON BALL Z,OR DRAGON BALL GT THIS STORY IS NOT OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICAL RELEASE**  
>On the day frieza attacked planet Vegeta, the twin saiyan brothers named Ky and Ty was just born by Fasha and Buturuga. Fasha Said " Hey Maggot hand me a scouter why don't 'cha She looked at Ky He had a power level of over 900,000 she grinned and said " that my boy maybe one day he will kill lord frieza"then she looked at Ty he had a power level of 6000. She said "what a disgrace" then she spit on him then Ty floated up and blasted Fasha in the chest and killed her then went back in his bed<br>Buturuga sense time was short so he put Ky and Ty in a saiyan were sent right before Goku,not knowing what is going they were sent into space. But one year later an asteroid field was coming in Ky and Ty's direction and when king Kai saw this about to happen he said "oh no those kids are about to be killed by that asteroid field i gotta save them". In an instant the king kai saved Ky and Ty since they was an infant he decided to keep them. So king Kai decided to keep the twins but he had to keep them a secret because he didn't know how the other Kai's would react especially since south Kai had a grudge with him so he trained the two boys in secret.  
>It had been four years since king Kai had taken in the sayain brothers. One day king Kai received a called from Grand Kai he said " king Kai I need you to come to the Grand Kai summit, see you in an hour" king Kai said " wait I". He didn't get a chance to talk so he took a long shower, got dressed, ate some raisin bran. He headed out little did he know Ky and Ty were napping in the backseat. When he got there everyone was waiting for him he ran out of his car, while running he got a stiff in his leg. He said " sorry I'm late guess you can say i got a flat tire" west kai said "That was not funny". He replied " Yes it was that would have killed in a comedy club" while they were arguing Ky and Ty had awakened their saw master arguing he sprung into action they attacked the Kai's King Kai said " Oh no". The twins kept on attacking while they fighting King Kai Struggled whether to save his students or his fellow Kai then he said "Boys stop ". South kai said breathless "King kai do you know theses two demons?" he said " yea they're my students i've been training them for the last four years. I want to enter them in the other world tournament" South Kai said " all right enter them if they lose they die" replied "sure one week from now".<br>It was the day of the tournament it was a tag team tournament Ky and Ty eliminated all of the competition but the next match was easy for Ky, he was fighting alien represented by the east Kai their name was Asnid and Dinsa they were from the planet illusionarium. The brothers began to attack five minutes later Asnid and Dinsa said in sync " Get ready here comes our best technique and get ready for your greatest fears" Illusion Disruptor. In an instant the brothers were put in a deadly illusion, theSo  
>y both had the same illusion losing each other. In the illusion Ky saw his brother died and Ty saw the same at that moment and both Screamed "BROTHER"and they started to raised their ki then their hair flew hair. Grand Kai said " whoa they're turning into super saiyans" North kai said " super what now's" he replied " Super Saiyans are Saiyans that have reached a leveled far from the others" South kai said "oh wait how do know when a saiyan has turned into a super sayain". "well their hair points up and turns gold, their eyes turn blue, and they receive tremendous power,speed and their "ki" is awesome" said Grand Kai. Ky and Ty were still transforming then finally the transformation was complete but there was something different about Ty his hair was a reddish-black color and his eyes were red. King kai thought to himself " wow to achieve a form that most saiyans spent their entire life trying to reach, but somehow i sorta knew that Ty was evil" then he contacted Grand Kai telepathically and said " Grand Kai do you remember anything about a dark super saiyan" he replied "no i don't". So Ky and Ty powered down and turned back into regular saiyans and when they looked at each other they started to cry and said at the same time "Brother i thought you were dead"<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**On King Kai's planet**

It had been four years since king Kai had taken in the sayain brothers. One day king Kai received a called from Grand Kai he said " king Kai I need you to come to the Grand Kai summit, see you in an hour" king Kai said " wait I". He didn't get a chance to talk so he took a long shower, got dressed, ate some raisin bran. He headed out little did he know Ky and Ty were napping in the backseat.

**At Grand Kai summit**

When he got there everyone was waiting for him he ran out of his car, while running he got a stiff in his leg. He said " sorry I'm late guess you can say i got a flat tire" west kai said "That was not funny". He replied " Yes it was that would have killed in a comedy club" while they were arguing Ky and Ty had awakened their saw master arguing he sprung into action they attacked the Kai's King Kai said " Oh no". The twins kept on attacking while they fighting King Kai Struggled whether to save his students or his fellow Kai then he said "Boys stop ". South kai said breathless "King kai do you know theses two demons?" he said " yea they're my students i've been training them for the last four years. I want to enter them in the other world tournament" South Kai said " all right enter them if they lose they die" replied "sure one week from now".

**At Other world tournament **

It was the day of the tournament it was a tag team tournament Ky and Ty eliminated all of the competition but the next match was easy for Ky, he was fighting alien represented by the east Kai their name was Asnid and Dinsa they were from the planet illusionarium. The brothers began to attack five minutes later Asnid and Dinsa said in sync " Get ready here comes our best technique and get ready for your greatest fears" **Illusion Disruptor**. In an instant the brothers were put in a deadly illusion, theSo the both had the same illusion losing each other. In the illusion Ky saw his brother died and Ty saw the same at that moment and both Screamed "BROTHER"and they started to raised their ki then their hair flew hair. Grand Kai said " whoa they're turning into super saiyans" North kai said " super what now's" he replied " Super Saiyans are Saiyans that have reached a leveled far from the others" South kai said "oh wait how do know when a saiyan has turned into a super sayain". "well their hair points up and turns gold, their eyes turn blue, and they receive tremendous power,speed and their "Ki" is awesome" said Grand Kai. Ky and Ty were still transforming then finally the transformation was complete but there was something different about Ty his hair was a reddish-black color and his eyes were red. King Kai thought to himself " wow to achieve a form that most saiyans spent their entire life trying to reach, but somehow i sorta knew that Ty was evil" then he contacted Grand Kai telepathically and said " Grand Kai do you remember anything about a dark super saiyan" he replied "no i don't". So Ky and Ty powered down and turned back into regular saiyans and when they looked at each other they started to cry and said at the same time "Brother i thought you were dead"


End file.
